Chandora
Chandora (チャンドラー - Chandraa) is an ancient monster that appeared on the Island. The only known specimen was killed by Red King. Subtitle: Winged Monster (有翼怪獣 - Yū Tsubasa Kaijū) Stats *Height: 36 m, 50 m (Powered) *Weight: 15,000 t, 18,000 t (Powered) *Origin: Tatara Island, Guiana Highlands (Powered) History Ultraman Although Chandora's origins are uncertain, he was seen in battle against Red King, suggesting that they have a heated rivalry. The battle appears to be a tie as both monster's traits matches the other's in strength (Chandora's wind gusts vs. Red King's massive strength.) However after Chandora draws blood by biting Red King's shoulder, Red King tears off Chandora's right wing, causing him to wander away in pain. He was never seen again after this. It's assumed he died of his injuries. Trivia *The suit of the monster is actually a loosely disguised Peguila suit. (The only changes are that Chandora has ears.) It's massive wings suggest flight but he never uses the ability on screen. **There has been many rumors about Chandora being the son of Peguila, knowing that the suit was reused for Chandora. *Chandora's roar is reused Baragon's roar. *Chandora is the first monster in the Ultra series to cause another to bleed. *in the PHVS Set we can see Ultraman vs Chandora although in the series they never faced each other. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Chandora reappears in this series as . The descendent of an ancient prehistoric species, Powered Chandora was found in South America when researchers found him. However, after much documentation, it seemed as though Chandora was no different than a typical flightless bird other than his size. However, that was about to change when the female Red King appeared from the other side of the hill looking for a fight and found Chandora. For over a minute the battle consisted of only pushing until the female Red King used her tail to knock Chandora down only for him to get back up. The battle for the territory of the two giants went on for some time with neither one of them gaining an advantage over the other. By the time WINR arrived in the TMC, the female Red King had clawed Chandora to death and was now hunting the researchers in a nearby cave. Trivia *In Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, Chandora did not look like a bat. This Chandora resembled more of a dragon or bird-type creature. His wings and arms were also thinner and he had horns that went from his head down to his back. This Chandora was also dark turquoise in color as opposed to the original's color of dark brown. *Chandoras roar was the same roar as other kaiju such as Varan and Neronga. *In the series Chandora is called Chondra instead. Powers and Weapons Overall *Wings: Chandora can flap his wings at high speeds to create massive winds. *Fangs: Chandora can attack with its fangs. Powered Chandora *Powered Chandora does not have any known powers, but it could probably use its beak to fight. Figure Release Information set-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Chandora from Bandai Japan poweredchandora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Powered Chandora from Bandai Japan 5933594394_12a476b15f_m.jpg|Bullmark Blue Chandora from Bullmark Japan 251206070691.jpg|Bullmark Chandora from Bullmark Japan redkingvschandler.PNG|A model of Red King killing Chandora Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju